ottawafandomcom-20200213-history
Shawn McEachern
| birth_place = Waltham, Massachusetts | draft = 110th overall | draft_year = 1987 | draft_team = Pittsburgh Penguins | career_start = 1991 | career_end = 2006 }} Shawn McEachern (born February 28 1969, Waltham, Massachusetts) is a retired National Hockey League forward and current assistant coach at the University of Massachusetts in Lowell. During his stint a a professional, he tallied 254 goals and 317 assists during a 13-year NHL career with the Boston Bruins, Pittsburgh Penguins, Los Angeles Kings, Ottawa Senators and Atlanta Thrashers. The forward has twice scored over 30 goals in a season, and his best point total came in 2000–2001, when he notched 32 goals and 40 assists for the Ottawa Senators. He won a Stanley Cup Championship in 1992 with the Pittsburgh Penguins. On August 27, 2006, he announced his retirement. Before entering the NHL, McEachern was a standout ice hockey player at Boston University and at Matignon High School in Cambridge, Massachusetts. He currently resides in Marblehead, Massachusetts. Awards & Achievements *1992 Stanley Cup Championship (Pittsburgh) Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1988-89 Boston University NCAA 36 20 28 48 32 -- -- -- -- -- 1989-90 Boston University NCAA 43 25 31 56 78 -- -- -- -- -- 1990-91 Boston University NCAA 41 34 48 82 43 -- -- -- -- -- 1991-92 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 15 0 4 4 0 19 2 7 9 4 1992-93 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 84 28 33 61 46 12 3 2 5 10 1993-94 Los Angeles Kings NHL 49 8 13 21 24 -- -- -- -- -- 1993-94 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 27 12 9 21 10 6 1 0 1 2 1994-95 Pittsburgh Penguins NHL 44 13 13 26 22 11 0 2 2 8 1994-95 Kiekko-Espoo FNL 8 1 3 4 6 -- -- -- -- -- 1995-96 Boston Bruins NHL 82 24 29 53 34 5 2 1 3 8 1996-97 Ottawa Senators NHL 65 11 20 31 18 7 2 0 2 8 1997-98 Ottawa Senators NHL 81 24 24 48 42 11 0 4 4 8 1998-99 Ottawa Senators NHL 77 31 25 56 46 4 2 0 2 6 1999-00 Ottawa Senators NHL 69 29 22 51 24 6 0 3 3 4 2000-01 Ottawa Senators NHL 82 32 40 72 62 4 0 2 2 2 2001-02 Ottawa Senators NHL 80 15 31 46 52 12 0 4 4 2 2002-03 Atlanta Thrashers NHL 46 10 16 26 28 -- -- -- -- -- 2003-04 Atlanta Thrashers NHL 82 17 38 55 76 -- -- -- -- -- 2004-05 Malmo IF SEL 6 0 1 1 14 -- -- -- -- -- 2005-06 Boston Bruins NHL 28 2 6 8 22 -- -- -- -- -- 2005-06 Providence Bruins AHL 10 2 4 6 6 -- -- -- -- -- -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 911 256 323 579 506 97 12 25 37 62 See also *List of NHL seasons *List of NHL players *List of AHL seasons External links * See also *Captain (hockey) *List of NHL players *List of NHL seasons Note: the Thrashers had intended to rotate the captaincy ,during the 2002–03 NHL season (among McEachern, Jeff Odgers, Vyacheslav Kozlov and Uwe Krupp). However only McEachern served in the role and management named him as permanent captain in January 2003. Category:1969 births Category:Living people Category:American ice hockey left wingers Category:Atlanta Thrashers players Category:Boston Bruins players Category:Boston Terriers ice hockey players Category:Los Angeles Kings players Category:Malmö Redhawks players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:People from Middlesex County, Massachusetts Category:Pittsburgh Penguins draft picks Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Stanley Cup champions Category:Olympic ice hockey players of the United States Category:Ice hockey players at the 1992 Winter Olympics fr:Shawn McEachern fi:Shawn McEachern